


hidden behind our hearts

by TheIronBee (canadduh)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Memes, More Relationships to be added, More tags and characters to be added, Not Beta Read, Not MCU compliant, Secret Identities, Social Media Fic, Twitter, Twitter Fic, no one knows who Iron Man is, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadduh/pseuds/TheIronBee
Summary: Whoever says Tony Stark isn't a hero is wrong.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	1. Tony Stank 2012

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of Twitter Fics recently and I could not resist writing my own. IDK how often I'll be updating since I have a lot of other works (and School and Real Work:tm:) to be doing but I hope y'all enjoy this!

_**2012** _

Daily Bugle @DailyBugleNYC  
What is @UknoWhoIAm doing to protect NYC? Since his Misguided move away from Weapons Manufacturing, US Citizens have been in more danger than ever.

>Daily Bugle @DailyBugleNYC  
Does he even care? Aliens have attacked NYC and Stark does nothing. See our recent article Here  
 **21.4k retweets 50.1k likes**

***

Tony Stank @UknoWhoIAm  
I cannot believe that I spent billions on cleaning up NYC this week

>Tony Stank @UknoWhoIAm  
And ppl are saying that I don’t care???

>Tony Stank @UknoWhoIAm  
What part of me donating Billions to the cleanup and repair of NYC is me not caring?

>>James Rhodes @HoneyBear  
Tones, man, you cannot let what people are saying get to you

>>QueenBee @PepperPotts  
Tony you need to sleep. I’ve seen how much you’re working. This isn’t healthy.

>>>Tony Stank @UknoWhoIAm  
I just want to do better :(

>>>>James Rhodes @HoneyBear  
When I get back we’re binging the new season of Arrow

>>>>>Tony Stank @UknoWhoIAm  
<3 thanks platypus

Tony Stank @UknoWhoIAm  
@PepperPotts I’m home now, gonna sleep. Thank you<3

>QueenBee @PepperPotts  
Good. I’ve rescheduled your meetings for the week. Please rest.

>>Tony Stank @UknoWhoIAm  
<3


	2. 2012 Stark Med

**2012**

Iron Spotter @IronWatch

Iron Man spotted helping move debris in New York City after the first-ever Alien Attack this week!

***

Stark Industries @StarkIndustries_News  
We are pleased to announce a new line of Medical Equipment! We’ll be announcing a new product every day this week! #StarkMed

Stark Industries @StarkIndustries_News  
To start: StarkAid! This is a bandage intended for use when you’re unable to make it to a hospital for any reason. The bandage will hold together ANY wound for up to three hours. #StarkMed

***

Daily Bugle @DailyBugleNYC  
Tony Stark has started a new medical line? Is this his latest attempt to garner public favor after years of Destroying Lives? See the Tweets Here

>IM4Lyf @IronManFan1  
The Daily Bugle is one of the worst Tabloids I’ve seen. Tony Stark is out here doing A+ shit and actually helping and DB is trying to drag him through the mud

>>Fish Food @FreyaSea  
@IronManFan1 That’s the job of a Tabloid, honey. Taking the best and making them seem like the worst

>>>IM4Lyf @IronManFan1  
@FreyaSea It’s disturbing that they get paid for this shit.


	3. 2012 #StarkMed Item 2

Stark Industries @StarkIndustries_News   
#StarkMed Item number two: Stark Stretcher! 

Stark Industries @StarkIndustries_News   
#StarkMed This is a compactable and affordable stretcher available to Hospitals, Emergency Medical Services, as well as to the public! 

*** 

Ding Dong @TheWitchisDed   
I am here for the @StarkIndustries_News and @UknoWhoIAm revolutionizing the medical field 

Sweet Caroline @DunDunDun   
I wonder what else @UknoWhoIAm is doing to get the Sheeple on his side. 

>Ding Dong @TheWitchisDed   
@DunDunDun chill out bro, he’s doing good things 

>>Sweet Caroline @DunDunDun   
He spent more of his life building weapons than even his father. 

>>>Ding Dong @TheWitchisDed   
And he’s doing what he can to make amends. Back off. 

>>>>Sweet Caroline @DunDunDun   
He’s still a murderer. He always will be. 

>>>>>Ding Dong @TheWitchisDed   
Blocked. 


	4. #StarkMed day 3 2012

**2012**

Stark Industries @StarkIndustries_News  
#StarkMed day three! Today is a special announcement for Y’all! @SI_CEO will be making it!

>Tony Stark @SI_CEO  
@StarkIndustries_News Today we’re announcing the donation of 100 new and improved operating tables to hospitals in lower-income neighborhoods.

>>TonyStark @SI_CEO  
@StarkIndustries_News This is just to start. We’ll be looking in to see where more equipment is needed in the US and worldwide.

>>>Stark Industries @StarkIndustries_News  
@SI_CEO We’re looking forward to it, Mr. Stark!

***  
Daily Bugle @DailyBugleNYC  
Why is @UknoWhoIAm planning to donate to hospitals Around The World? Why not just keep them the equipment (and money) here in the states?

>Daily Bugle @DailyBugleNYC  
Is this a nefarious plot? View the Tweets Here.


	5. @CapAmerica has joined the fray 2012

**2012**

Iron Spotter @IronWatch  
Iron Man Spotted in Central Park fighting an Unknown Villian with the help of Hawkeye and Black Widow! More to come

>Iron Spotter @IronWatch  
@CapAmerica has joined the fray!

>>Iron Spotter @IronWatch  
The villain has been identified as Endotherm, a @StarkIndustriesHR employee who was employed in the weapons division but has since moved to R&D

>>>Stark Industries HR @StarkIndustriesHR  
@IronWatch they are now an ex-employee.

Iron Spotter @IronWatch  
The battle has ended, Endotherm is now in @NYPD custody. Iron Man and Captain America are surveying the scene while Widow and Hawkeye escort the police.

***  
Stark Industries @StarkIndustries_News  
In regards to the @Avengers battle with an ex-SI employee: they were not happy with @SI_CEO and the recent move away from Weapons Manufacturing.

>Stark Industries @StarkIndustries_News  
@SI_CEO has given a press conference on the matter and his thanks to the @Avengers and @NYPD for keeping the city safe.

>>Tony Stark @SI_CEO  
I would like to add that if anyone else has a problem with the move to take it up with me and not the general public, please.


	6. 2012 In the end, we're all hawkeye

Hawkeye @Hawkeye  
I will fight anyone

>The Avengers @Avengers  
No you will not

>>Hawkeye @Hawkeye  
@Avengers who’s gonna stop me?

>>>Black Widow @BlackWidow  
@Hawkeye I will. Now get off twitter and come train.

>>>>Hawkeye @Hawkeye  
Suddenly I cannot read, that is two senses gone.

>>>>>Ciera the Dog @FreshPrints  
@Hawkeye Wats the other sense?

>>>>>>Hawkeye @Hawkeye  
@FreshPrints I’m Deaf? I’ve been Deaf for years? This is Public Knowledge?

>>>>>>>Black Widow @Blackwidow  
@Hawkeye @FreshPrints No it's not.

Hawkeye @Hawkeye  
PSA I AM DEAF! ASL IS MY MAIN LANGUAGE! I WAS CAUGHT IN AN EXPLOSION! ALL ABELISTS PLS UNFOLLOW!

STEVE ROGERS @CapAmerica  
Hawkeye, you were supposed to be in the training room twenty minutes ago

>STEVE ROGERS @CapAmerica  
ALSO, all bigots, please unfollow me as well. @Hawkeye is one of my teammates and I WILL fight anyone.

Man in a Tin Can @IAmIronMan  
Why am I the responsible one? @Hawkeye, good on you dude, but we need to train. @CapAmerica will not stop giving me the look.

>EveryDay @Feelingfine  
@IAmIronMan What is The Look:™:

>>Man in a Tin Can @IAmIronMan  
@FeelingFine It looks like This  


>>>STEVE ROGERS @CapAmerica  
@IAmIronMan Please get off your phone.

>>>>Man in a Tin Can @IAmIronMan  
No U


	7. #StarkAid 2012

Stark Industries @StarkIndustries_News  
#StarkMed Day four! The Stark Kit! A first aid kit with med-grade items for your everyday first aid needs

***  
Tony Stank @UknoWhoIAm  
@PepperPotts please answer your phone!

>QueenBee @PepperPotts  
@UknoWhoIAm I am in a meeting. What do you need?

>>Tony Stank @UknoWhoIAm  
@PepperPotts To cancel my flight. I’m staying in NY.

>>>QueenBee @PepperPotts  
@UknoWhoIAm call me.  
***  
Stark Industries @StarkIndustries_News  
#StarkMed day Five! Stark Rays: they’re non-harmful x-ray machines. Again, @StarkIndustries will be donating 100 to local hospitals

***

Daily Bugle @DailyBugleNYC  
@UKnoWhoIAm is clearly just doing this for clout. Read our recent article Here

>IM4Lyf @IronManFan1  
Seriously @DailyBugleNYC you guys need to chill. Mr. Stark is doing more to help ppl than you guys ever will.

>>Fish Food @FreyaSea  
@IronManFan1 babe, they’re not gonna leave Stark alone. They benefit too much for that to happen.


	8. #StarkMedContract 2012

Stark Industries @StarkIndustries_News  
#StarkMed Day six! Up next, we have Starkilators! Ventilators that are %60 less likely to result in lung infections.

Stark Industries @StarkIndustries_News  
With this, we’d also like to announce our new #StarkMed contract w/ the @USGOV @HHS_US and @US_HEALTH.

Stark Industries @StarkIndustries_News  
@StarkIndustries will be partnering with these entities to provide supplies to the US Emergency Stockpile. Hopefully, we’ll never need these supplies.

>Ding Dong @TheWitchisDed  
@StarkIndustries_News better safe than sorry! #StarkMed

>EveryDay @Feelingfine #StarkMed  
@StarkIndustries This is so cool!

NYT @NewYorkTimes  
@StarkIndustries has released several new products in their #StarkMed line this week! See more Here


	9. 2012 The avengers are Weird

Hawkeye @BirdMan   
@IAmIronMan Dude, next time you just drop me like that I’m going to get you back 

>Man in a Tin Can @IAmIronMan   
@BirdMan How? 

>>Hawkeye @BirdMan   
@IAmIronMan That’s a surprise 

>>>Man in a Tin Can @IAmIronMan   
@BirdMan You were ten feet from the roof. I needed to save civilians. 

>>>>Hawkeye @BirdMan   
@IAmIronMan I got my eyes on you >.>

>>>>>Man in a Tin Can @IAmIronMan   
@BirdMan I am quacking in my suit. You can’t see my eyes but they’re wide in fear. 

>>>>>>Tony Stank @UKnoWhoIAm   
@IAmIronMan @BirdMan you two are in the same room??? Why are you tweeting each other??? 

Tony Stank @UKnoWhoIAm   
The @Avengers are weird.


	10. 2012 Thanksgiving

STEVE ROGERS @CapAmerica   
Happy Thanksgiving everyone! 

>STEVE ROGERS @CapAmerica   
Remember that this holiday is a cover up for genocide. White People came over the Americas and murdered millions of Natives. 

>>STEVE ROGERS @CapAmerica   
We must never forget this if we’re going to move forward and create a country that is truly equal for all. 

>>>STEVE ROGERS @CapAmerica   
Also Christopher Columbus was a terrible man and we should never have celebrated him in the first place. 

>>>>Sweet Caroline @DunDunDun   
@CapAmerica u should stay out of politics. 

>>>>>STEVE ROGERS @CapAmerica   
It’s not politics, ma’am. It’s our history and it’s up to us to learn it properly. 

>>>>>>STEVE ROGERS @CapAmerica   
The American education system was not good in my day and it continues to appall me. 

>>>>>>>Tony Stank @UKnoWhoIAm  
Rt


	11. Redacted

Tony Stank @UKnoWhoIAm  
[redacted] 

>STEVE ROGERS @CapAmerica   
[redacted]

>>Tony Stank @UKnoWhoIAm  
[redacted] 

>>>STEVE ROGERS @CapAmerica   
[redacted]

>>>>Tony Stank @UKnoWhoIAm  
[redacted] 

>>>>>STEVE ROGERS @CapAmerica   
[redacted]

Hawkeye @BirdMan  
@CapAmerica @UKnoWhoIAm What is h a p p e n i n g 

>>>>Tony Stank @UKnoWhoIAm  
[redacted] 

>>>>>STEVE ROGERS @CapAmerica   
[redacted]


	12. 2012 googly eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Join me on the Stuckony Server ](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n)

Capsicle @SteveRogers   
Tony   
>Capsicle @SteveRogers   
Just  
>>Capsicle @SteveRogers   
walked   
>>>Capsicle @SteveRogers   
Into   
>>>>Capsicle @SteveRogers   
The  
>>>>>Capsicle @SteveRogers   
Room   
With   
>>>>>>Capsicle @SteveRogers   
Giant   
>>>>>>>Capsicle @SteveRogers   
Googly   
>>>>>>>>Capsicle @SteveRogers   
Eyes  
>>>>>>>>>Capsicle @SteveRogers   
I screamed and now   
>>>>>>>>>>Capsicle @SteveRogers   
I’m gonna cry he   
>>>>>>>>>>>Capsicle @SteveRogers   
Won’t   
>>>>>>>>>>>>Capsicle @SteveRogers   
Take   
>>>>>>>>>>>>>Capsicle @SteveRogers   
them   
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Capsicle @SteveRogers   
Off  
Tony Stank @UKnoWhoIAm  
@SteveRogers They’re glued to my forehead… please help…

>James Rhodes @HoneyBear   
The man, the myth, the legend. Everybody, my best friend, Tony Stank!


	13. 2012 HOLIDAYS

Hawkeye @BirdMan  
Happy Holidays everyone. No matter what you celebrate I hope this season is full of friends, family, and cheer

Tony Tank @UKnoWhoIAm 

If your family doesn’t have anywhere to go for the holidays DM me or go to StarkHousing.com

Man In a Tin Can @IAmIronMan   
We at the @Avengers hope that everyone stays safe during the holidays. 

STEVE ROGERS @CapAmerica  
Many people celebrate many holidays in the US and its much easier to respect that than it is to be an 

STEVE ROGERS @CapAmerica  
About it. Be kind and try learning about other people, rather than going through life with a closed minds.


	14. 2013 #whoisironman

Who Is Iron Man @IM_Daily  
It’s been five years since Iron Man first appeared and we still do not know the identity of our favorite superhero. 

>Who Is Iron Man @IM_Daily  
IM has been fighting with the Avengers for the past year and we know the identity of the other members. Why not IM? 

>>Who Is Iron Man @IM_Daily  
There have been rumors that Iron Man works for Tony Stark. Is there a conflict of interest with revealing his identity? 

>>>Who Is Iron Man @IM_Daily  
@Avengers Who is Iron Man? #WhoIsIronMan 

Iron Spotter @IronWatch  
#WhoIsIronMan

IM4Lyf @IronManFan1  
#WhoIsIronMan

Sweet Caroline @DunDunDun  
#WhoIsIronMan

Ding Dong @TheWitchisDed  
#WhoIsIronMan 

Mmmpotato @TaterTotStan  
#WhoIsIronMan 

TheAvengers @Avengers  
Iron Man’s identity is his own to reveal. 

STEVE ROGERS @CapAmerica  
Iron Man will reveal his identity if/when he’s good and ready 

Hawkeye @BirdMan  
Y’all need to back off my bud @IAmIronMan. His identity is up to him to reveal 

BlackWidow @BlackWidow  
I will fight anyone who tries to find out Iron Man’s identity b4 he’s ready. 

>Hawkeye @Birdman  
I will fight anyone. 

Man in a Tin Can @IAmIronMan  
@Avengers @CapAmerica @BirdMan @BlackWidow I appreciate you. 

Man in a Tin Can @IAmIronMan  
@IM_Daily @UknoWhoIAm has helped immensely w/ the suit. While we work closely on upgrades, I do not work for him. I work with the Avengers.

>Man in a Tin Can @IAmIronMan  
@IM_Daily I do not have plans for an identity reveal any time soon. 

>>Man in a Tin Can @IAmIronMan  
@IM_Daily I ask that you respect the fact that it is a secret for a reason.


	15. 2013 announcements are made!

Daily Bugle @DailyBugleNYC  
@IAmIronMan has refuted claims that he works for Tony Stark. Mr. Stark has been quiet on that front. Read the Tweets Here

Tony Stank @UknoWhoIAm  
Working with @IAmIronMan and the rest of the @Avengers has been a challenge that I have loved this past year.

>Tony Stank @UknoWhoIAm  
These people have become a family to me and I hope you can respect Iron Man’s privacy. If not, I have lawyers...

>>Tony Stank @UknoWhoIAm  
And I wasn’t supposed to say anything but you all know I’m bad with secrets.

>>>QueenBee @PepperPotts  
Tony…

>>>Tony Stark @SI_CEO  
The Avengers will be living in the newly rebuilt and renamed Avengers Tower. SI HQ has officially moved back to New York after nearly two decades away.

>>>>Tony Stark @SI_CEO  
Effective immediately @PepperPotts will be the new SI CEO while I focus on R&D

***

Fred @MrCoolio  
I can’t believe Tony Stark is letting a woman run his company. That’s a man’s job, honey.

>Don’tchu wish ur gf @hotlikeme  
@MrCoolio f off man. It’s people like you that give men a bad rep

>>Fred @MrCoolio  
@hotlikeme nah, its people like Stark who think women can run fortune five companies.

>>>Tony Stank @UKnoWhoIAm  
@MrCoolio @hotlikeme men who don’t think women are fucking terrifyingly competent are fools.


	16. 2013 the move is made

Stark Industries @MalibuHQ   
The move is complete and Miss Potts officially starts as our new CEO today! 

Pepper Potts @ SI_CEO   
Thank you for all of the support I’ve received while we’ve made this transfer happen. SI will have some cool new tech out by the end of this week. 

Tony Stank @UKnoWhoIAm   
Congratulations Pepper, I know you’re going to show the world who’s boss. 

QueenBee @PepperPotts   
Thanks Tony :D


	17. 2013 Iron Man is a Hero

The Anvegers @Avengerss   
IRON MAN JUST SAVED MY LIFE WTF!?!?!?! 

>Ding Dong @TheWitchisDed   
@Avengerss holy shit! Details? Are you okay? !!! 

>>>The Anvegers @Avengerss  
@TheWitchisDed Story TIme! Okay so I use a wheelchair. And today I was on fifth and broadway heading to work

>>>>The Anvegers @Avengerss  
And this a-hole comes tearing down the street 

>>>>>The Anvegers @Avengerss  
While I’m in the MIDDLE of the CROSSWALK 

>>>>>>The Anvegers @Avengerss  
And IRON f-ing MAN just swoops down and STOPS THE CAR like its /nothing/ 

>>>>>>>The Anvegers @Avengerss  
And I’m just sitting there with my heart pounding in my chest and he looks at me and he asks if its okay if he helps me to the other side 

>>>>>>>>The Anvegers @Avengerss  
LIKE he ASKED instead of just moving me and I ??? 

>>>>>>>>> Ding Dong @TheWitchisDed   
@Avengerss I’m glad ur okay! That sounds terrifying! 

>>>>>>>>>> Ding Dong @TheWitchisDed   
@Avengerss also, we stan Iron Man   
>Man in a Tin Can @IAmIronMan   
@Avengerss I’m glad you’re okay! If you need anything DM me and I’ll see what I can do to help. 

***

Tony Stank @UKnoWhoIAm   
@StarkIndustries and I will be releasing a new, affordable, power wheelchair with a 12+ hour battery life. 

>The Anvegers @Avengerss  
@UKnoWhoIAm This is AWESOME! Thank you so much!


	18. 2013 #whoisironman pt.2

Who Is Iron Man @IM_Daily  
Do the @Avengers even know who Iron Man is? #WhoIsIronMan

>STEVE ROGERS @CapAmerica  
@IM_Daily No. 

>Hawkeye @BirdMan   
@IM_Daily No. 

>Black Widow @BlackWidow   
@IM_Daily No. 

>I’m Always Angry™ @TheHulk  
@IM_Daily No. 

>Point Break @ThorOdinson   
@IM_Daily No. 

>Tony Stank @UKnoWhoIAm   
@IM_Daily No. 

>Man in a Tin Can @IAmIronMan   
@IM_Daily No. 

>>Who Is Iron Man @IM_Daily  
Point taken.


	19. 2013 pseudo-introducing: JARVIS

Tony Stank @UKnoWhoIAm  
JARVIS, will you let Steve know I’m on the way? 

Tony Stank @UKnowWhoIAm  
JARVIS? Did you text him? 

Tony Stank @UKNoWhoIAm  
Why is my phone blowing up? 

Tony Stank @UKnoWhoIAm  
JARVIS! I said TEXT Steve… not tweet for the world to see. 

Tony Stank @UKnoWhoIAm  
FINE. I’ll text him myself. But I’m donating you to Apple and you can just do customer service for the rest of your life. 

>Apple @Apple  
We’ll take him! 

>feed me@Pizzzza  
@UKnoWhoIAm Who is JARVIS? 

>>Tony Stank @UKnoWhoIAm  
@Pizzzza My AI. 

>>>feed me@Pizzzza  
@UKnoWhoIAm YOU HAVE AN AI AND I DIDN’T KNOW ABOUT IT? 

>>>>Tony Stank @UKnoWhoIAm  
@Pizzzza Yeah? I wrote a dissertation about him? I thought this was common knowledge

>>>>>Hawkeye @BirdMan  
@UKnoWhoIAm Nothing is common knowledge on the internet. 

>>>>>>Tony Stank @UKnoWhoIAm  
Rt I guess.


End file.
